<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quiet Nights by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075119">Quiet Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Kinda, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, M/M, Might be OOC, Pre-Relationship, featuring my abandonment issues hc of alucard, ill stop ranting now, they're in a weird limbo where everyone knows it but it hasn't become official</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:14:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Whatever you do, don’t leave me. I don’t think I’ll be able to give you a second chance.”</p><p>Everything seems so much easier to admit at night when no one is watching.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alucard/Granger (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quiet Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>https://youtu.be/3M0DKLhrdNo or https://youtu.be/evalRyfSXsE for the vibe if you'd like</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I ran my fingers through black and white hair as I absentmindedly started to hum a tune. The room around me was dark with the night, no one was awake to hear me. In my lap, I could feel the steady inhale and exhale of breath. Granger’s hair was down and still damp from his bath, his hair kept on falling into his eyes. No one in their right mind would ever dream of being able to get this close to Granger, much less while he was asleep, but it seemed like I was the exception. He tilted his head, leaning into my touch.</p><p>I looked down at him, a shadow in the dark. I never got tired of looking at him, whether he be covered in blood or carefully plucking violin strings. I don’t know why, but I felt sad for some reason. There are so many things I want to say to him, but I’ve never said a word of what was going on in my mind. It seemed quite impossible, but I suppose that I’ve gotten used to keeping some things trapped in my mind. I subconsciously started to play with his hair, twirling it around my fingers. My hums started to slowly turn into a repeating melody. It sounded soothing and somber, like a lullaby to make children sleep. My eyes had adjusted enough to the dark to see the details of my marksman’s face</p><p>...My, huh?</p><p>I could see the sharp curve of his nose and the way his eyes moved under his eyelids as if in a dream. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, so free of worry. He was always so painstakingly precise with what he did, it’s nice to see him so relaxed. With my thumb, I gently used it to trace his scar, careful not to wake him up. I lazily moved my hand down to cup his face in my hand, my thumb slowly moving across his cheek over and over again. I wanted to cherish this moment. It was rare to have these quiet nights where nothing existed outside of me and him, to have calm, no matter how brief. </p><p>Letting out a sigh, I looked up to the ceiling, still humming the tune. My hand fell to his neck, where his hair grazed my skin. Granger stirred a little, turning slightly towards my stomach. I defeatedly hung my head, staring at him in almost disbelief. He’s so beautiful, too beautiful. Too perfect.</p><p>I grabbed his hands and slowly guided it to my face. The bandages felt rough and calloused, but it was familiar. It felt real, and that was all I needed. I just needed to assure myself that this was all real. That I was allowed to have this. I could feel the warmth from his hand as I held it against my skin. My humming had quietly come to a halt as I stared down at the musicians sleeping face. I stayed in that position for a while, relishing in the feeling of safety his hand on my skin brought. Laying his hand down again, I went back to carding my fingers through his hair, now completely dry. It was soft and silky, a stark contrast to his hand. </p><p>I thought about everything and nothing as the minutes passed, how long has it been since we’ve had a moment to ourselves? Now that I think about it, he’s the only one who’s seen the real me. The one without the mask, behind the wide grin and the charming looks to the real me. I always feel so vulnerable knowing that someone can see right through me, but it also feels so incredibly relieving. And… I trust him. I’d trust him with my life.</p><p>I looked down at his face uncertainly, my hands coming to a slow stop. A few moments of hesitation passed before I leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead. It was seconds before I drew back, opening my eyes, and gently resting my forehead against his. Slowly, I closed my eyes again. I could feel the tears threatening to spill. I started to hum the tune again, trying to focus on the lullaby to keep from crying. I kept them at bay through sheer force of will, even if there was no one to see my show of weakness, I couldn’t let myself see it. I had convinced myself that I was strong, and I should be, but even so, I’m scared. I’m so utterly terrified that he will leave too, no matter how much I try to convince myself that everything will be fine, the thought is always at the back of my mind with every mission, like a thorn I can never get out of my side. </p><p>I didn’t realize that the tears had fallen until I felt them running down my face. I opened my eyes, my vision slightly blurred with tears. I stared at his closed eyelids, “Being in love with you seems like a really bad idea.” I sang. I had thought that exact line so many times through the years, my world was always revolving around him. Thinking about him while lying wide awake a night and wanting him to hold me in my sleep. Honestly, it's a miracle I didn't piece out what was happening sooner. He was always my number one priority, no matter what, he was always my number one. Perhaps it’s because we never talked about it, but saying that I love you out loud makes everything become so painfully apparent.</p><p>There were so many words I could have said, but somehow, that one line seemed to just fit. I stopped singing. I'm so goddamn scared of losing someone. I don't want to relive it again. I never want to relive it again. The clock on the wall counted the number of seconds that passed by before I whispered, “Whatever you do, don’t leave me. I don’t think I’ll be able to give you a second chance.” I swallowed, still nervously looking down at his sleeping face.  A moment, then even quieter than before, “I love you, Granger. Please, don’t leave me too.” The moment that the words left my lips, I knew that I was already too far gone. The sentence came out choked, like a plea, as if begging for mercy. Complete silence washed over the room, deafening.  </p><p>An unsteady breath, and then, "Goodnight, Grange."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was so hard to write for some reason, but I hope you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>